fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2007 Dam Short Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival 2007 Dam Short Film Festival Trailer (2007) 36 sec. N2Bmq7Fyj7A poster.]] The 2007 Dam Short Film Festival was held February 8-11. All the movies were screened at the Boulder American Legion Hall, and the festival also included a moviemaker brunch panel, a seminar covering the Nevada Film Office, an awards night party, and a reception at the Boulder Dam Hotel. Festival Programming Thursday, February 8 Documentary: True Life Stories * Fire and Effect (2006) by Jim Granato * Bowl Digger (2006) by Kristy Higby * Boots and Socks (2005) by Adam Nix * I'm Not Mexican: An Exploration of Venezuelan Identity (2005) by Ligia Carvallo * Horror Fans (2005) by Michael Schwartz * Hurricane Katrina Stories: Rescue and Refuge (2006) by John Meszer Drama A: Life Journeys * Wednesday (2006) by Joel Nassan * Peanut Butter and Jelly (2006) by Kevin Haskin * Pieces (2006) by Christopher Jarvis * Flip: A New Short Film (2006) by Carleton Torpin * Desert Road End (2006) by Joseph Saito * Notes (2005) by David Hurlburt Drama B: Growing Up * Natalie at 5 O'Clock (2005) by Sherry Mills * Spaceboy (2006) by Ransom Riggs * Slack Action (2005) by Shana Lawton * Civil War (2006) by C.C. Webster * Caroline Crossing (2006) by Mahesh Pailoor Showcase A: Nevada Discovery * Stranger on the Road (2006) by Eric West * The Ghost in the Doll (2006) by Michael Edmonds * Clapped (2005) by Dean Pizzoferrato * Supermodels (2006) by Shae Wilhite * My Name Is Gary (2005) by Kathe Duba-Barnett * A Soldier's Faith (2006) by Scott Buzz Science Fiction and Horror A: Monster Comedy * Movie Monster Insurance (2005) by Paula Haifley * Recently Deceased (2006) by Chris McInroy * Itsy Bitsy (2006) by David May * Little Victim (2005) by Dean Ronalds * Zombies in Love (2006) by Lauren Briggs * The Grandfather Paradox (2006) by Jean-Francois Dasylva * They're Made Out of Meat (2005) by Stephen O'Regan * Zombie-American (2005) by Nick Poppy * Man vs. Woman (2005) by Juan Vargas * Snowmaniac (2005) by Daniel Bury * Every 30 Seconds (2005) by Jeremy Corray Science Fiction and Horror B: Beyond the Grave * The Resurrectionist (2005) by Susan Bell * Schattenkind (2005) by Roger Jesse Eisenhardt * Room to Breathe (2006) by Steve Johnson * Of Darkness (2006) by Gary Irwin * Villains (2005) by Tom Cosgrove * Happy Birthday 2 You (2006) by David Alcalde Friday, February 9 Drama C: Crimes and Misdemeanors * Occupied (2006) by Christian Filek * Game Over (2006) by Beth Spitalny * Invention (2005) by D.R. Tibbits * Flux (2006) by Zachary Spira-Bauer * Message to a Blind Flower (2006) by Veerapol Saivichit * The Father, Unblinking (2006) by Ziggy Attias Drama D: 21st Century Surrealism * Gorgeous Labor of Love (2005) by Stacy Harrison * The Listening Dead (2006) by Phil Mucci * Barry Goes to the Cabaret (2005) by Leonardo Portillo * Raven Gets a Life (2006) by Devi Snively * That's My Beluga (2006) by Caitlin Danenhauer * My Lover's Moods (2006) by Jack Newell * Snoozer (2006) by Jason Affolder * Touching (2006) by Nathaniel Johnson * Freedom Within (2005) by Eric Albertson Drama E: International Life * Drifting on the Wind (2005) by Maythem Ridha * In the Blink of an Eye (2006) by Megan McKay * Supermarket Sam (2006) by Caz Roberts * The 10th Man (2006) by Sam Leifer * Chiyo (2005) by Masanori Baba * Paperboat (2006) by Daphne Lambrinou * La Primavera (2005) by Ruben Obregon Casas Comedy A: Comedy Universe * In the Mood (2006) by Hannah Robinson * Social Experiments with Simon Snow (2006) by Maria Pennington * A Little Light (2006) by Ben Zlotucha * And Now a Word from Our Sponsors... (2006) by Wojciech Lorenc * I Am Ann (2004) by Ann Coppel * Know What You Mean (2005) by Lyn Elliot * Fancy (2005) by Lori Grossman * Regurgitation (2006) by Harley Hay Showcase B: Best of the Art Institutes * Linear Progression by Kat Kosmala * Robot Fight Club by Mathew Stowell and Justin Patrick * The Assassination by Ryan Drag * Day at the Dentist by Robert Whitson * Kung Fu Kracker by Robert Whitson * The Tooth Fairy by Michelle Dawson * Teddy PSA 2D by Ken Cioe * 2007 Chelsea Higashi Animation Demo Reel by Chelsea Higashi * 2007 Matthew Stowell Animation Demo Reel by Matthew Stowell * Da Hots by Chelsea Higashi * Cash and Carry by Adam Ronquillo * That's a Tasty Burger by Ming Wong * Helpless Sofas by Shannon Burke * Dragon by Rachel Reese * Fishing Cats by George Melahn * Tiny Spirits by Erwin Butler * Little Alien by Eric Gonzales * Little Red Riding Hood by Chris Brown * Teddy PSA 3D by Tim Kelly * Under Par by Sean Williams * 2007 George Melahn 3D Demo Reel by George Melahn * 2007 Justin Patrick 3D Demo Reel by Justin Patrick * 2007 Robert Whitson 3D Demo Reel by Robert Whitson * 2007 Chelsea Higashi Modeling Demo Reel by Chelsea Higashi * 2007 Eddy Myers 3D Demo Reel by Eddy Myers * 2007 Chris Struckman 3D Demo Reel by Chris Struckman * 2007 Louis Drayer 3D Demo Reel by Louis Drayer * Rapid Eye Movement by Dean Pizzoferrato * Excerpt from Der Jude by Jon Marcella * Excerpt from Hero Genuine Draft by Dean Pizzoferrato * 13 Ways to Die at Home by Lee Lanier * Love, Alecia by Ricky Middlesworth * Clapped by Dean Pizzoferrato Showcase C: Nevada Filmmaker Focus * The Gnostic (2006) by Joe MacDougall II * Prey for Me (2006) by Jamison Derfler * Barry Goes to the Cabaret (2005) by Leonardo Portillo * Lowell Gleason Wears Glasses (2006) by Adam Nix and Evan Nix * CondomNation (2005) by Alberto Lombardo and Bethany Bassler Showcase D: Las Vegas Underground * Technological Science (2006) by Roger Erik Tinch * What a Wonderful World (2006) by April Castenda * Love Is Addictive (2006) by Matt Minty * Existo (2005) by Ryen McPherson * Cold Farewell (2006) by Kevin Keuhnast * De Riguer (2006) by William Rot * That's How Sinatra Rolls, Kid (2006) by Edde Deirmenjian Saturday, February 10 Drama F: Family Time! * BlastOff! (2006) by Michael Scaramozzino * Linear Progression (2005) by Kat Kosmala * The People Who Lived Under the Sea (2006) by Steven Lalonde * The Red Balloon (2006) by Michael Olesen * Test Day (2005) by David Fabelo * Runaway (2006) Tamara Kihs * Queen of Cactus Cove (2005) by Anna Christopher Animation: It's a Crazy World * Spider's Walk (2005) by Eric Wagner * Hallucii (2005) by Goo-Shun Wang * One Rat Short (2006) by Alex Weil * 2 (2006) by Kim Anderson * Puppet (2006) by Patrick Smith * Ballyvaughan Story (2005) by Sara Pocock * Angst (2005) by Emiel Penders * Life Insurance (2005) by Roy Iddan * If I Had a Hammer (2006) by Andy Bean * The Toll (2006) by Marc Dole * Hazel's Hips (2006) by Kobina Yankah * Angry Unpaid Hooker (2005) by Steve Dildarian * Soap Opera (2005) by Zachary Brewster-Geisz Programmers' Picks A: Our Favorite Drama Encore screenings. * Freedom Within (2005) by Eric Albertson * Occupied (2006) by Christian Filek * Wednesday (2006) by Joel Nassan * Drifting on the Wind (2005) by Maythem Ridha * The Father, Unblinking (2006) by Ziggy Attias * Chiyo (2005) by Masanori Baba * La Primavera (2005) by Ruben Obregon Casas Programmers' Picks B: Our Favorite Science Fiction and Horror Encore screenings. * The Resurrectionist (2005) by Susan Bell * The Listening Dead (2006) by Phil Mucci * Itsy Bitsy (2006) by David May * Man vs. Woman (2005) by Juan Vargas * Room to Breathe (2006) by Steve Johnson * Villains (2005) by Tom Cosgrove * Happy Birthday 2 You (2006) by David Alcalde Comedy B: Comedy Crossroads Encore screenings. * In the Mood (2006) by Hannah Robinson * Recently Deceased (2006) by Chris McInroy * Social Experiments with Simon Snow (2005) by Maria Pennington * Lowell Gleason Wears Glasses (2006) by Adam Nix and Evan Nix * Know What You Mean (2005) by Lyn Elliot * A Little Light (2006) by Ben Zlotucha * Zombie-American (2005) by Nick Poppy * They're Made Out of Meat (2005) by Stephen O'Regan * Angry Unpaid Hooker (2005) by Steve Dildarian * Every 30 Seconds (2005) by Jeremy Corray External Links * 2007 Dam Short Film Festival website * 2007 Dam Short Film Festival Trailer at YouTube